


Cow Cult

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Weirdness, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: You get kidnapped and end up in the Cow Cult which is ran by Domooonic Harrison the supreme leader.Just a little something for the cow cult over on twitter enjoy! 🐄🍓
Kudos: 4





	Cow Cult

You wake up and rub your eyes looking around to see that you are tied down to the middle floor of some barn like structure. 

"Welcmooome young mortal,"a voice spoke. 

You struggled to get free but it was no use you were stuck. 

"Who the hell are you and what am I doing here,"you shouted. 

"Well y/n we are the cow cult and today you are going to be sacrificed to our supreme leader Domoooinic Harrison,"the voice said. 

"No stop you cant do this,"you screamed violently pulling against your restraints. 

"Sorry y/n it needs to be done,"the voice cried out as a group of cows wearing pink cloaks walked out of the shadowy corners of the barn.

"Sacrifice sacrifice," the other members chanted. 

There was nothing you could do so you just accepted your fate and shut your eyes tight awaiting your untimely end at the hooves of the cow cult.


End file.
